defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Geneesmiddel
Een geneesmiddel (ook farmacon of medicijn) is een chemische stof die een bepaalde, gewenste werking op het (dierlijk of menselijk) lichaam uitoefent. De wetenschap van de geneesmiddelen heet farmacologie of geneesmiddelenleer. Het voorschrijven van geneesmiddelen wordt ook wel farmacotherapie of geneesmiddelentherapie genoemd. Veel geneesmiddelen hebben een plantaardige, dierlijke of andere biologische oorsprong zoals respectievelijk de alkaloïden, bepaalde insulines of penicillinen, maar de meeste worden tegenwoordig synthetisch gemaakt. De Europese richtlijn (2001/83/EG)RICHTLIJN 2001/83/EG VAN HET EUROPEES PARLEMENT EN DE RAAD wordt volgende definitie gegeven: "Geneesmiddel: elke enkelvoudige of samengestelde substantie, aangediend als hebbende therapeutische of profylactische eigenschappen met betrekking tot ziekten bij de mens of elke enkelvoudige of samengestelde substantie die bij de mens kan worden gebruikt of aan de mens kan worden toegediend om hetzij fysiologische functies te herstellen, te verbeteren of te wijzigen door een farmacologisch, immunologisch of metabolisch effect te bewerkstelligen, hetzij om een medische diagnose te stellen” (nieuwe definitie ingevoerd door de Europese richtlijn 2004/27/EG van 31 maart 2004) Volgens deze wettelijke definitie hoeft een geneesmiddel dus niet altijd te genezen. De volgende middelen vallen onder de definitie van geneesmiddel: * middelen met een therapeutische (genezende) werking - bv. een antibioticum; * middelen met een profylactische (voorkomende) werking - bv. een anti-malaria middel; * middelen die dienen om een diagnose te stellen - bv. een oogdruppel die door de oogarts tijdens spreekuur wordt gebruikt; * middelen die dienen om fysiologische functies bij de mens te herstellen, verbeteren of wijzigen - bv. een middel dat gebruikt wordt bij te hoog cholesterol of te hoge bloeddruk; Indelingen Geneesmiddelen kunnen op veel manieren worden ingedeeld: gangbare methoden zijn bv. *naar therapeutisch doel, bv. preventieve middelen; *naar therapeutisch effect, bv. bloeddrukverlagende middelen; *naar orgaansystemen van het menselijk lichaam; *naar chemische structuur, bv. benzodiazepinen; *naar werkingsstrategie, bv. substitutie; *naar werkingswijze of werkingsmechanisme, bv. alkylerende agentia; *naar oorsprong, bv. digitalisglycosiden; *naar verstrekkingsregels, bv. Opiumwet-middelen; *naar toedieningsweg, bv. zetpillen; *naar verstrekkingsvorm, bv. capsules of tabletten; *naar werkingsduur, bv. langwerkende slaapmiddelen; *naar de manier waarop ze uit het lichaam worden verwijderd, bv. middelen met renale klaring. *enz. Een indeling die internationaal zeer veel wordt gebruikt is de ATC-classificatie. ATC staat voor Anatomisch Therapeutisch Chemisch. Deze classificatie wordt door de Wereldgezondheidsorganisatie in Noorwegen toegekend. Een ATC-code voor een geneesmiddel bestaat uit 7 letters/cijfers, onderverdeeld in 5 niveaus. Het geneesmiddel Metformine (een middel bij diabetes) wordt bijvoorbeeld als volgt ingedeeld: *A - maag-darmkanaal en metabolisme (niveau 1: anatomische hoofdgroep) *A10 - geneesmiddelen gebruikt bij diabetes (niveau 2: therapeutische subgroep) *A10B - orale bloedglucoseverlagende geneesmiddelen (niveau 3: farmacologische subgroep) *A10BA - biguaniden (niveau 4: chemische subgroep) *A10BA02 - metformine (niveau 5: chemische stofnaam) Indeling naar therapeutisch doel *Causale therapie: bestrijden van de oorzaak van een ziekte. *Symptomatische therapie: bestrijden van de gevolgen van een ziekte. **Palliatieve therapie: verlichten van pijn (genezen is geen doel, vaak bij terminale patiënten) *Preventieve therapie: voorkomen van een ziekte. *Diagnostische toediening: het toedienen van een stof met als doel uit te vinden aan welke aandoening de patiënt lijdt of welke de oorzaak van de aandoening is. De grens tussen deze indelingen is om allerlei redenen niet zo heel scherp: :*Zo is wat vandaag de oorzaak van een bepaalde ziekte lijkt, misschien morgen slechts een gevolg en ligt de oorzaak dieper. Zo dacht men vroeger dat een combinatie van stress en maagzuur de oorzaak van maagzweren was. Het maagzuur neutraliseren of de productie ervan onderdrukken was dan een causale therapie. Nu weet men dat de hoofdoorzaak van maagzweren een bacterie is (Helicobacter pylori) en is een antibacteriële therapie de meest causale therapie geworden. :*Het gevolg van een ziekte is tegelijkertijd vaak de oorzaak van een volgende ziekte. Is het bestrijden van het gevolg dan een symptomatische of een preventieve therapie? Indeling naar therapeutische effect Dit overlapt sterk met de indeling volgens orgaansysteem. Indeling naar werkingsstrategie De indeling naar werkingsstrategie is gebaseerd op het de manier waarop het geneesmiddel inwerkt op het ziekteproces. Zeer eenvoudig gesteld kan men zeggen dat een ziekte ontstaat doordat schadelijke factoren (zoals giftige stoffen of virussen) schade toebrengen aan ons lichaam. Meestal is die schade op het niveau van de cel. Die schade kan twee gevolgen hebben. Ofwel wordt de cel zodanig beschadigd of gedood dat de cel haar normale functie niet meer kan uitvoeren. Dit is dus functieverlies en is de meest voorkomend gevolg van schade. Een tweede gevolg, die veel minder voorkomt, is dat cel een nieuwe schadelijke functie vertoont. Dit is bijvoorbeeld het geval bij kankercellen: ze vertonen een de schadelijke functie: ongeremde celdeling. De indeling in werkingsstrategie bestaat op het hoogste niveau dan ook in twee takken: enerzijds het verminderen van schadelijke factoren of nieuwe schadelijke functies, anderzijds het vervangen van de verloren functies ook wel substitutietherapie genoemd. Zo behoren antibiotica tot de eerste groep: ze verminderen de schadelijke factor, namelijk het aantal bacteriën. Insuline behoort tot de tweede groep: insuline vervangt de verloren gegane insulineproductie door de pancreascellen. De werkingsstrategie van het verminderen van de schadelijke factoren kan nog verder opgedeeld worden in elimineren of bijsturen. ;Elimineren: Bij elimineren is het de bedoeling de schadelijke factoren te verminderen door ze te doden of door ze rechtstreeks te neutraliseren. Voorbeelden zijn antibiotica (doden bacteriën), antivirale middelen (doden virussen), antimycotica (doden schimmels), antiparasitaire middelen (doden parasieten zoals malaria), antitumorale middelen (doden kankercellen). Een voorbeeld van rechtstreeks neutraliseren is het neutraliseren van maagzuur met basische stoffen (antacida). ;Bijsturen: Bij bijsturen is het de bedoeling de productie van schadelijke factoren door de cel te verminderen door de cel bij te sturen. Het overgrote deel van alle geneesmiddelen werkt volgens deze strategie. Het bijsturen bestaat heel vaak uit het remmen of blokkeren van een celfunctie. Zo gaan bijvoorbeeld maagzuursecretie-inhibitoren de productie van maagzuur door de maagcellen remmen. In het algemeen gebeurt het remmen meestal door het blokkeren van receptoren op de buitenkant van de cel of door het blokkeren van enzymen in de cel. Zie verder bij werkingsmechanismen. Indeling naar werkingsmechanisme Er zijn geneesmiddelen waarvan de werking op puur fysische effecten berust, bv. osmotische aantrekking van water bij sommige laxeermiddelen of op puur scheikundige reacties, bv. het neutraliseren van maagzuur met alkalische stoffen. Meestal berust de werking echter op een biochemische interactie tussen het geneesmiddel en eiwitten op of in de cel. De meeste geneesmiddelen werken door zich te binden aan zogenaamde receptoren. Receptoren zijn eiwitten die zich vaak op de buitenkant van de cel bevinden en tot doel hebben om signalen van buiten de cel te ontvangen. Bijvoorbeeld een stimulerend signaal vanuit een zenuwcel. Wanneer een geneesmiddel nu de receptor blokkeert zal de cel niet meer reageren op het stimulerend signaal. Op die manier kan de activiteit van cellen bijgestuurd worden en daardoor het fysiologisch gedrag van het orgaan of de weefsels waartoe de cellen behoren, beïnvloed worden. Sommige geneesmiddelen activeren een receptor in plaats van deze te blokkeren. In geval van activeren spreekt men van agonisten. In geval van blokkeren spreekt men van antagonisten. Naast receptoren zijn enzymen een ander belangrijk doelwit van geneesmiddelen. Het geneesmiddel zal dan het enzym blokkeren zodat dit enzym zijn normale werking niet meer kan uitvoeren. Van een heel andere orde tenslotte is hetplacebo-effect. Een placebo is een niet-actieve stof die toch na toediening de klachten van de patiënt laat verminderen. Een deel van het waargenomen effect van ieder geneesmiddel is toe te schrijven aan dit placebo-effect en vaak ook een deel van de bijwerkingen. Het placebo-effect zou werken doordat de patiënt wil beantwoorden aan een verwachtingspatroon. Als de patiënt bijvoorbeeld van een drankje verwacht dat hij er hoofdpijn zal van krijgen verhoogt de kans dat hij inderdaad hoofdpijn zal krijgen. Hetzelfde drankje kan echter de hoofdpijn verminderen bij iemand die verwacht dat het drankje een pijnstillend effect heeft. Het placebo-effect wordt dus naar alle waarschijnlijkheid opgewekt door de hersenen, maar de lichamelijke effecten ervan (bijvoorbeeld bloeddrukdaling) zijn wel degelijk meetbaar en kunnen dan ook nuttig (of schadelijk) zijn. Indeling naar orgaansysteem *het centraal zenuwstelsel (bv. neurodepressiva, psycholeptica, neurostimulantia en psychoanaleptica, ook wel bekend onder de verzamelnaam psychofarmaca), *hart en bloedvaten (tractus circulatorius), *het bloed, *het maag-darmstelsel (tractus digestivus), *het ademhalingsstelsel (tractus respiratorius), *de nieren en urinewegen (tractus uropoeticus), *het genitaal stelsel (tractus genitalis), *het spierstelsel, *de huid (dermatologica), *mond/keel/neus/oor (otologica), *de ogen (ophtalmologica), *de immuniteit (vaccins) *het hormonaal systeem, (hormonen), *de stofwisseling, *infecties (antimicrobiële farmaca), *vitaminen, mineralen en tonica, *analgetica, antipyretische en anti-inflammatoire geneesmiddelen, *narcotische analgetica, *anesthesie, *antitumorale geneesmiddelen (cytostatica, en andere), *diagnostica, *tegengiffen (antidota), *aanvullende middelen (suppletiepreparaten, infusievloeistoffen, plasmavervangingsmiddelen, en andere). Indeling naar toedieningsvorm Geneesmiddelen kunnen op allerlei wijzen worden toegediend: *oraal (via mond en slokdarm) - tablet, dragee, capsule, drank, poeder *intraveneus (d.m.v. injectie in een ader) *intramusculair (injectie in een spier) *subcutaan (onderhuidse injectie) *rectaal (via de anus) - zetpil, klysma *op de slijmvliezen **verstuiving - mondspray, neusspray **spoeling - gorgeldrank (gargarisma), mondspoeling (collutio), oogwater (collyrium) **indruppeling - oogdruppels (oculoguttae), neusdruppels (guttae nasales) en oordruppels *via de longen (middelen voor inhalatie) *op de huid (dermaal) - zalf, crème, lotion, pasta) *door de huid (transdermaal) - pleister (fentanyl, nicotine, oestrogeen) en (het diergeneeskundig) overgietpreparaat (pour-on) (ivermectine) Werking: 3 fasen Het farmacologisch effect van een farmacon treedt pas op als er drie fasen zijn doorlopen, te weten: # Farmaceutische fase: de toedieningsvorm (tablet, dragee, capsule) valt uiteen en het farmacon komt vrij en lost op. # Farmacokinetische fase: opname (meestal door diffusie), verdeling (of distributie) over het lichaam, en eliminatie door metabolisme (biotransformatie of afbraak) en excretie (uitscheiding). # Farmacodynamische fase: farmacon-receptor interactie in het doelweefsel. Als na toediening van het medicijn al het aanwezige farmacon in opgeloste vorm komt, dan is de farmaceutische beschikbaarheid 100%. Als al het opgeloste farmacon ook daadwerkelijk via de opnameprocessen in de algehele lichaamscirculatie terecht komt, dan is de biologische beschikbaarheid 100%. Werkingsmechanismen Een farmacon kan op verschillende manieren werken: *''Non-specifieke werking''; de stof werkt door fysicochemische eigenschappen (voorbeeld hiervan zijn de inhalatie anaesthetica) *Als nep-substraat of blokker van: **Transportsystemen of **Enzymen *Door interactie met receptoren. Dit is de meest gangbare manier waarop een farmacon zijn werk doet. Farmaca die receptoren activeren en zo een fysiologische respons genereren noemen we agonisten. Stoffen die wel binden aan een receptor maar hem niet activeren zijn antagonisten. *Als placebo. De patiënt "denkt" dat hij behandeld wordt en voelt zich daardoor al beter, ook al is de eigenlijke werking op het organisme niet effectief. Opname en eliminatie Eliminatiewijzen De meeste middelen worden door de lever of door de nier gemetaboliseerd en via urine, fecaliën, zweet, uitgeademde lucht, enz. uit het lichaam verwijderd ('geklaard'). Dit verschijnsel van de "de weg van het geneesmiddel door het lichaam" heet farmacokinetiek en is heel belangrijk bij de werking én de ontwikkeling van nieuwe geneesmiddelen. Zie voor een uitgebreider overzicht farmacologie. Verdelingsvolume Sommige stoffen hebben de eigenschap dat ze vooral in het bloed blijven zitten, andere diffunderen sterk naar het vetweefsel, andere verdelen zich over het totale lichaamswater, en weer andere worden sterk aan eiwitten gebonden. Direct na (intraveneuze) toediening van een farmacon kan de concentratie in het bloed worden bepaald. Uit deze concentratie en de toegediende dosis kan eenvoudige het verdelingsvolume worden berekend. Bij een normaal volwassen mens is het bloedvolume ongeveer 5 tot 6 liter. Soms echter is het berekende verdelingsvolume vele malen groter, wel tot honderden liters, hetgeen fysiek onmogelijk is. Men spreekt dan van een fictief of schijnbaar verdelingsvolume. Oorzaak hiervan is dat het farmacon niet in de bloedbaan blijft zitten, maar zich bindt aan eiwitten, in het vetweefsel gaat zitten of zich op andere manieren aan de bloedbaan onttrekt. Het berekende volume heeft dan geen relatie met de realiteit meer, maar is wel een belangrijke grootheid in het farmacokinetische gedrag van het farmacon. Dat deel van het lichaam waarin de concentratie van het farmacon gemeten wordt (meestal het bloed of het plasma) behoort tot het zogenaamde centrale compartiment. Als de afname van de plasmaconcentratie in de tijd verder vervolgd wordt, is het via mathematische modellen vaak mogelijk om meerdere perifere compartimenten te benoemen. Deze compartimenten zijn geheel fictief van aard en hebben geen enkele relatie met anatomische of fysiologische substraten. Deze wiskundige benadering van het verloop van de plasmaconcentratie van een farmacon is onderdeel van de mathematische farmacokinetiek. Kinetiek van de klaring De snelheid waarmee een middel uit het lichaam verdwijnt (klaring) kan volgens verschillende mechanismen verlopen. De volgende twee processen komen het meest voor: * Nulde orde proces: de eliminatie van het farmacon verloopt met een constante snelheid. Dat wil zeggen dat er per tijdseenheid (bijvoorbeeld per minuut) een constante hoeveelheid geëlimineerd wordt. Deze hoeveelheid is onafhankelijk van de concentratie in het bloed. Een voorbeeld van een stof die zo geklaard wordt is alcohol. * Eerste orde proces: per tijdseenheid wordt er een constante fractie (bijvoorbeeld x%) van de hoeveelheid van een in het lichaam aanwezige stof geëlimineerd. De grootte van deze fractie is onafhankelijk van de concentratie. Een en ander houdt dus in dat er per tijdseenheid een afnemende hoeveelheid van het middel uit het lichaam verdwijnt (en dus geen constante hoeveelheid zoals bij nulde orde processen). Vrijwel alle farmaca worden via eerste orde processen geklaard. Ook de opname van farmaca uit bijvoorbeeld de darm naar het bloed, verlopen vrijwel altijd via eerste orde processen. Een en ander hangt verder samen met de snelheid van uiteenvallen van de toedieningsvorm en de afgifte van de stof uit deze toedieningsvorm. Verder kunnen er geslachts- en raciale verschillen bestaan in de eliminatie van een geneesmiddel, naast individuele verschillen tussen patiënten. De aanwezigheid of het eerder gebruik van een ander middel kan de klaring van een middel beïnvloeden, evenals problemen met de functie van het klarende orgaan. Zie b.v. enzyminductie. Ook het aantal compartimenten (zie boven) speelt een rol: klaring vindt meestal plaats vanuit 1 compartiment, waarna er uit andere compartimenten met een bepaalde snelheid weer middel naar dat klarende compartiment toe diffundeert. Er bestaan een groot aantal wiskundige modellen die de klaring van een gegeven middel, waarvan de eigenschappen goed bekend zijn, binnen dezelfde patiënt meestal wel goed kunnen voorspellen; verschillen ontstaan vooral door individuele verschillen tussen patiënten en door interacties met andere middelen. Productie Hulpstoffen Bij het maken van een preparaat dat uiteindelijk door de patiënt wordt gebruikt, komt nog veel meer kijken. Naast het farmacon zijn er meestal hulpstoffen nodig, b.v. vulstoffen (om meer volume te geven), kleurstoffen en smaakstoffen, bindmiddelen (stoffen om het poedermengsel tot een tablet te kunnen persen), glijmiddelen (gladmakende stoffen om de tabletten uit de vorm te kunnen lossen en om de tabletten makkelijk in de verpakking te kunnen laten glijden), granuleermiddelen (stoffen die invloed hebben op de snelheid waarmee een tablet in de maag uiteenvalt), coating (laagje dat ervoor zorgt dat een pil pas in de darm uiteenvalt en niet in de maag (maagbeschermend of voor colon-targetting), etc. Verpakkingsmethoden Naast het 'potje tabletten' is er een toenemende tendens tabletten en andere preparaten in blisters te verpakken. Dit is veel hygiënischer en heeft het voordeel dat de patiënt een pilletje kan afknippen en meenemen. Ook omdat een losse tablet in een blister makkelijk te identificeren is en b.v. ook kan worden voorzien van een datum of tijdstip van inname. Veel ouderen gebruiken doosjes waar een weekvoorraad medicijnen in zit, door een thuisverpleegkundige of familielid gevuld met ieder vakje gelabeld naar datum en uur van inname. Synthetisch en natuurlijk Dit is een beetje een schijntegenstelling: een stof met een geneeskrachtige werking kan in de natuur worden gevonden (b.v. in een plant) en daaruit worden geïsoleerd, of langs synthetische weg worden vervaardigd. De moleculen zijn identiek en de werking ook. Synthetisch gemaakte vitamine C is op geen enkele manier slechter of anders dan natuurlijke. Wat wel een rol kan spelen is dat vele complexe natuurlijke stoffen in slechts 1 van twee of meer stereo-isomere vormen voorkomen, terwijl bij een synthese ook de andere vormen ontstaan die vaak niet werkzaam zijn of een ander effect hebben. Daarnaast bestaan er veel middelen die niet als zodanig in de natuur voorkomen en altijd moeten worden gesynthetiseerd. Er zijn wel grote vorderingen gemaakt in de selectieve synthese van bepaalde stereo-isomeren van sommige middelen. Er kunnen bij synthese soms wel andere stoffen ontstaan die als verontreinigingen aanwezig blijven en die anders zijn dan de verontreinigingen bij extractie uit natuurlijke bronnen. Een bepaald niveau van verontreiniging is principieel onvermijdbaar; als je maar nauwkeurig genoeg meet zitten er in ieder preparaat verontreinigingen, meetbaar in procenten, promilles, delen per miljoen of nog geringere concentraties. Registratie van en toezicht op geneesmiddelen Het College ter Beoordeling van Geneesmiddelen (CBG) beoordeelt en bewaakt de werkzaamheid, risico's en kwaliteit van geneesmiddelen voor mens en dier. Ook beoordeelt het CBG de veiligheid van nieuwe voedingsmiddelen voor de mens. Het CBG is verantwoordelijk voor de toelating en bewaking van werkzame geneesmiddelen op de markt. Dit komt tot uitdrukking in de volgende kernactiviteiten van het CBG voor wat betreft geneesmiddelen voor menselijk gebruik: - Beoordeling van geneesmiddelen - Hoogwaardige en snelle beoordeling van aanvraagdossiers - Wetenschappelijk advies: Hoogwaardige interactie in de vorm van advies met de (innovatieve) industrie om innovatie en productontwikkeling te ondersteunen - Geneesmiddelenbewaking - Hoogwaardige bewaking van de werkzaamheid en veiligheid van geneesmiddelen die in de markt aanwezig zijn De Inspectie voor de Gezondheidszorg (IGZ) is verantwoordelijk toezicht voor veilige, effectieve en patiëntgerichte zorg. Problemen met geneesmiddelen Door diverse oorzaken kunnen er problemen optreden als gevolg van het gebruik van geneesmiddelen. Het aantal doden als gevolg van medicatiefouten is sterk toegenomen Phillips DP, Christenfeld N, Glynn LM. Increase in US medication-error deaths between 1983 and 1993. (1998) Lancet 351:643-644. PMID 9500322. Volgens de onderzoekers is tussen 1983 en 1993 het aantal doden door medicatiefouten verdubbeld.. Geneesmiddelbewaking Een belangrijke functie van de apotheek is tegenwoordig ook medicatiebewaking. a) Het is belangrijk dat de apotheek een goed overzicht heeft van alle middelen die door een bepaalde patiënt worden gebruikt omdat dan problemen die kunnen optreden bij het gelijktijdig innemen van verschillende middelen kunnen worden gesignaleerd. b) Ook is het voor de apotheek belangrijk om enig inzicht te hebben in sommige onderliggende aandoeningen (b.v maagzweren) die van grote invloed kunnen zijn op de te kiezen medicatie in sommige gevallen. c) Tenslotte is het belangrijk dat bekende overgevoeligheden van de patiënt ook bij de apotheek bekend zijn. De meeste apotheken gebruiken hiervoor speciaal ontwikkelde computersystemen die vaak een zekere koppeling hebben met de computersystemen van huisartsen. Werkingen en bijwerkingen Naast de gewenste effecten hebben vrijwel alle werkzame geneesmiddelen ook bijwerkingen, effecten waarvoor ze niet worden toegediend en die deels storend of schadelijk zijn. Misselijkheid is een van de meest voorkomende. Een aantal bijwerkingen kan overigens altijd ook aan het placebo-effect worden toegeschreven: zelfs als men onwerkzame middelen geeft (bijv tabletten geperste poedersuiker) zal een aanzienlijk deel van de gebruikers bijwerkingen rapporteren, meestal misselijkheid en/of hoofdpijn. Niettemin komen ook niet-placebo-bijwerkingen veel voor en kunnen ze een reden zijn om het gebruik te staken of naar een ander middel om te zien. Van een middel voor een onschuldige kwaal worden uiteraard minder bijwerkingen geaccepteerd dan van middelen tegen ernstige ziekten. Als een medicijngebruiker meerdere soorten medicijnen tegelijkertijd gebruikt, is het raadzaam alert te zijn op wisselwerking. Overlijden ten gevolge van bijwerkingen van geneesmiddelen komt relatief veel voor en is een belangrijke doodsoorzaak Lazarou J, Pomeranz BH, Corey PN. Incidence of adverse drug reactions in hospitalized patients: a meta-analysis of prospective studies. (1998) JAMA 279:1200-1205. PMID 9555760 gratis volledige artikel. De onderzoekers schatten dat in de Verenigde Staten bijwerkingen van geneesmiddelen op de vierde tot zesde plaats komt op de lijst van belangrijke doodsoorzaken.. Gewenning en verslaving Sommige geneesmiddelen worden bij gebruik door een groot aantal patiënten als plezierig ervaren, zodat de neiging bestaat ze ook te nemen als dit medisch gezien niet nodig is. Het gaat hierbij vooral om kalmerende middelen, slaapmiddelen en sterke pijnstillers uit de opiatengroep; maar ook om sommige opwekkende middelen. De wetgever heeft aan het verstrekken van deze middelen meestal extra strenge eisen gesteld; ze zijn in ieder geval alleen op recept verkrijgbaar, en vallen soms onder de Opiumwet. Alternatieve geneesmiddelen Kruidengeneesmiddelen Kruidengeneesmiddelen worden soms (foutief!) gezien of aangeprezen als 'onschuldiger' of 'natuurlijker' dan andere 'reguliere' middelen. Aangezien het (meestal)gaat om planten of delen daarvan waarvan het gehalte aan werkzame stof nogal kan wisselen door verschillende groei-, oogst- en bewaaromstandigheden is standaardisering noodzakelijk om een dosering te kunnen bepalen. Standaardisering betekent praktisch dat de concentratie van de werkzame stof of stoffen worden getest. Op het label zal de concentratie worden vermeld. Niet alle kruiden worden gestandaardiseerd aangeboden en dat betekent dat doseren moeilijker is. Voor niet-gestandaardiseerde kruiden geldt: het blijven natuurproducten; hoe ze worden gedroogd, opgeslagen en ook hoe lang ze worden bewaard, heeft invloed op de krachtigheid. Kruidengeneesmiddelen worden niet beoordeeld door een landelijk college op basis van objectief en reproduceerbaar wetenschappelijk onderzoek, net zo min als de aanzienlijke hoeveelheid bestaande reguliere geneesmiddelen van voor het tijdperk van het dubbelblindonderzoeken. Kruidengeneesmiddelen kunnen ook bijwerkingen hebben, zoals bij bijv. het Sint-Janskruid. 'Natuurlijk' op zich is verder geen automatische aanbeveling: ook strychnine, arsenicum en veel andere sterke vergiften zijn zuivere natuurproducten. Kruiden kunnen ook interageren met reguliere middelen. Omdat artsen vaak geen kennis hebben van kruiden, en zeker niet van interacties, kunnen operatieanesthesisten voor moeilijke vraagstukken komen te staan bij een operatie. Vaak worden verder 'homeopathische' en 'natuurlijke' middelen door elkaar gehaald. Homeopathische geneesmiddelen Een homeopathisch geneesmiddel is een middel dat wordt gemaakt volgens de principes van de homeopathie, met name #het idee dat een ziekte kan worden bestreden door een middel dat in hoge dosering vergelijkbare klachten zou geven toe te dienen maar in een veel lagere dosering; Een bepaald gif dat jeuk veroorzaakt zou dan sterk verdund juist jeuk bestrijden #voorts zouden dergelijke doseringen sterker werken naarmate de werkzame stof stapsgewijs verder wordt verdund en geschud (potentiëren). De principes achter de homeopathie (gelijksoortigheidsbeginsel: similia similibus curentur) en de principes van de conventionele geneeskunde (Curantur contraria contrariis - zie Hypocrates) zijn tegenoverliggende uitersten die volgens een groot aantal mensen niet samen kunnen gaan. Homeopathische middelen vallen in Nederland onder de Geneesmiddelenwet. Het College ter Beoordeling van Geneesmiddelen (CBG) beoordeelt bij de registratie ervan voornamelijk de kwaliteitsaspecten en laat de werkzaamheid buiten beschouwing. Om deze reden moeten alle homeopathische geneesmiddelen in Nederland een verplichte vermelding op het etiket voeren waarin wordt vermeld dat de werkzaamheid niet met wetenschappelijke criteria is beoordeeld. Traditionele medicijnen thumb|right|200px|Gedroogde haaientong: een traditioneel Chinees medicijn. Dit zijn medicijnen die sinds lange tijd gebruikt worden voor diverse kwaaltjes of om de gezondheid te verbeteren. Een deel van de traditionele medicijnen is erop gericht de potentie te verhogen. Het betreft hier bijvoorbeeld het gedroogde en gemalen schild van de schildpad, de hoorn van de neushoorn, delen van de tijger, gedroogde haaientong en verschillende gedroogde dieren als zeepaardjes, zeekomkommers, slangen en hagedissen. De werking van deze potentieverhogers is zeer twijfelachtig, en veel diersoorten die verwerkt worden tot medicijn zijn niet meer algemeen of zeldzaam. Een aantal schildpadden, zoals de Ambonese doosschildpad staan op de rand van uitsterven door de massale vangst voor verwerking tot traditioneel medicijn (Asian Turtle Crisis). Enkele begrippen *''Posologie'' of dosering: is de gewone dosis van het geneesmiddel. Zij hangt af van de ziekte, van de leeftijd van de patiënt, van zijn gewicht en van sommige andere factoren, zoals nierfunctie en leverfunctie. *''Indicatie'' : de ziekte(s) waarvoor het geneesmiddel gebruikt wordt. *''Contra-indicatie'' : de gevallen waarin het geneesmiddel gevaarlijk kan worden. *''Bijsluiter: bijgevoegde folder met informatie over het geneesmiddel. *Therapeutische breedte'': verschil of verhouding tussen effectieve en gevaarlijke dosering. Zie ook *Gezondheid van A tot Z *Geneeskunde *Gezondheidszorg *Huisapotheek *Ziekte *Ziektebeeld *Risico's van geneesmiddelen Externe links * project Farmaka vzw Wetenschappelijke informatie en rationeel gebruik van geneesmiddelen en gezondheidszorgvoorzieningen (België) * RVT Formularium en de geneesmiddelenbrief (België) * Gecommentarieerd Geneesmiddelenrepertorium (België) * In Nederland geregistreerde geneesmiddelen * Informatie over de omvang van verstrekte geneesmiddelen(Nederland) * Consumed, informatie over medicijnen * Wetenschappelijke informatie over medicijnen in (Nederland) * Inspectie voor de Gezondheidszorg * WHO site met ATC indeling * College ter Beoordeling van Geneesmiddelen * European Agency for Evaluation of Medicinal Products * http://www.zsana.nl/boekencdsDetail.lasso?ID=654&-session=NTses:12B1CC55E2EFE240DCFB872BA90BE4CD Het geneesmiddel - werking en ontwikkeling van medicijnen. Categorie:Geneeskunde Categorie:Farmacie